Sawhorses of this type generally are provided in fixed heights according to the average height of the person using the sawhorse. However, since people vary widely in height, a sawhorse to be used by a tall person may not be conveniently usable by a short person, and vice versa.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sawhorse having advantage in the above respect.
According to a broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sawhorse for supporting workpieces while being worked, the sawhorse including a pair of sides which are joined at their upper ends for supporting the workpiece and which diverge at their lower ends for stable support of the sawhorse and the workpiece thereon on a horizontal supporting surface, characterized in that the lower end of each of the sides includes vertically-adjustable extension for adjusting the height of the sawhorse.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the sides includes a pair of legs at the lower end of the respective side, and each of the extensions is telescopingly attachable to one of the legs at a selected one of a plurality of different vertical positions. In the described embodiment, the lower end or each leg is hollow, and each of the extensions is telescopingly receivable within one of the hollow legs and is fixable thereto at a selected position therein.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiment, each of the extensions is formed with a longitudinal slot extending from the upper end of the extension but terminating short of its lower end. Each of the slots permits the upper end of the extension to be forcibly deformed towards closing the slot to facilitate the insertion of the extension into the lower end of the hollow leg, and the firm gripping of the extension within the hollow leg. The lower non-slotted end of each of the extensions is fitted with a rubber foot.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiment, each extension is fixable to its respective leg by a pin passing through an opening in the lower end of the leg and a selected one of a plurality of openings in the extension. In the described embodiment, each of the legs includes a plurality of vertically-spaced pairs of horizontally-aligned openings; and the pin is of a U-shaped configuration including a head joining two parallel shank receivable within the pair of horizontally aligned openings in each leg and a selected pair of horizontally-aligned openings in the extension.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiment, each of the sides of the sawhorse is made as a one-piece plastic unit. The pair of sides are pivotally mounted together at their top to an open, operative position, or to a folded, compact position for shipping or storing purposes.
As will be described more particularly below, a sawhorse constructed in accordance with the foregoing features may be conveniently adjusted to the height of the user as and when desired.
Further features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description below.